(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic strobe flash apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to electronic strobe flash apparatus which provides indirect and direct flash so that any predetermined ratio of indirect to direct flash is maintained.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For a flash exposure, it is desirable to illuminate a scene indirectly so that it appears to be illuminated from above in a way characteristic of natural lighting by the sun. This indirect illumination is commonly known as bounce flash. It is also desirable to illuminate the scene directly to soften dark shadows caused by obliquely directed light. This direct illumination is commonly called fill-in flash.
Indirect flash alone can produce a photograph with harsh dark shadows. Direct flash can produce a photograph which has an unnatural appearance. If the indirect and direct flash are maintained in proper proportion to each other, a more pleasing balanced flash exposure results.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,316; Modern Photography, pg. 34, October 1978; Amateur Photographer, pg. 82, Feb. 7, 1979; and Research Disclosure, pg. 67, February 1979 describe electronic strobe flash apparatus for providing both indirect and direct flash for the same exposure.
In the flash apparatus described in the above publications, the indirect and direct flash are produced simultaneously. Without a complicated light-sensing arrangement, it is not possible to control the indirect and direct flash so that a balanced flash exposure can be produced.